


Tystnad Delar Min Galenskap

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Moonlights Shadows [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cutting, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Rituals, Self-Harm
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Vi hade gjort våra val, och jag tänker hålla mig till mina ända till slutet.
Relationships: Morgana Macawber/Magica de Spell
Series: Moonlights Shadows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663693





	Tystnad Delar Min Galenskap

Vi var brottspartner.

Vi blev aldrig fångna, inte ens en gång. Varje gång jag avfärdar dem med min magi hade du en gnista i dina blanka, gyllene ögon för att du var stolt över mig. Jag älskade att se det varje gång, och jag gör fortfarande när jag ser tillbaka på den tid vi brukade ha. Jag saknar att titta in i ögonen på morgonen när vi vaknade upp. Jag saknar att känna er närvaro i de här spöktysta hallarna jag gapar runt. Jag saknar att köra fingrarna genom ditt onyx och djupa lila hår. Jag saknar det när du säger åt mig att inte vara hemma hos dig för att komma tillbaka senare med ditt favorit kaffe.

Det enda jag beklagar var att inte säga "Jag älskar dig" en miljon gånger till, att jag inte fick tillbringa mer av min tid med dig och att jag inte räddade dig från en så tragisk olycka. Månader som beklagar dessa saker kan ta en sådan börda på kroppen och själen. Varje dag känns som en månad efter en annan utan dig här. För mig känns månader som år, och år känns som evighet, och jag hatar det. Oavsett vad jag gör känns det för evigt.

Jag vet att du vill att jag ska gå vidare när du har gått bort, men jag kan inte känna något för andra människor. Med andra känner jag mig tom och ensam, ingen plats i mitt hjärta för någon annan kan fylla hålet därinne som inte är du. Ingen är som din, deras är alltid för grova eller för mjuka, aldrig så perfekta som dina. Ingen har ditt skratt, dina ögon, de har definitivt inte en tum av vem och vad du är, inte ens nära.

Dessa beklaganden, tomhet och tidsinlösen kommer dock inte längre att finnas där när jag går genom korridoren. Oavsett vad det tar, även om jag måste förstöra själva existensstrukturen, kommer jag att återförena mig med er. Som jag sa i mina bröllopsvokor kommer döden aldrig att göra oss en del, oavsett vad. Det finns ingen annan som jag stannar här för. Ingen i det här området kommer heller att sakna mig, och jag bryr mig fortfarande inte, om jag har er så är det allt jag bryr mig om.

Jag tar dörrkanten och öppnar dörren till din arbetsplats. Jag andas in luft och arom. Sedan november, luktar det fortfarande precis som du. I flera dagar har jag förberett en ritual, en ritual som inte är skriven i böcker utan snarare i våra ådror, bara för att komma dit ni är. Som vanligt är det så tyst. Det kommer att driva mig in i vansinnet. Lyckligtvis finns det ingen person som kommer att störa mig vid denna tidpunkt. Ingen stannar upp till eller förbi midnatt i alla fall, så nu är det perfekt.

Jag sitter mitt i rummet, precis där jag har gjort pentagram. Jag tar ut kniven som är gjord just för ritualen. Jag lägger ner den på golvet. Jag börjar ta av mig kläderna. Jag behöver inte ha något på vart jag ska. Dessutom är de helt bra, rena kläder. Varför förstöra en klänning med blod när den kan ges till dem som behöver den? När min klänning är av kastar jag den åt sidan medan mitt hår faller över mina axlar. Jag klipper av min bra och kastar den där min klänning finns.

Jag hämtar kniven igen och tar med den till min handske. Jag skär den utan tvekan. Blodet droppar ner från min arm och in i toppen av pentagram. Det börjar rinner ner till toppen på nästan ingen tid. De ljus som jag placerade i slutet börjar bli som magi. Jag känner att böckerna kommer ut och snurrar runt mig. Min kropp blir lägre i temperaturen när krusklumpar dyker upp på både armar och ben. Jag skär min andra vrister och lägger ner båda händerna.

Snart täcker blodet hela denna sida av pentagrammet. Palmerna i mina händer och mina fingrar är alla fläckade på den röda vätskan. Mitt huvud stiger upp till taket och min vision blir vit.

Magica, min kärlek, vi kommer snart att träffas.


End file.
